


Ahí voy

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día como cualquier otro, sin ningún indicio de que ese sería diferente. Una mañana de otoño peculiarmente cálida, se prepara como siempre y parte en dirección a la escuela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahí voy

_Un día como cualquier otro, sin ningún indicio de que ese sería diferente. Una mañana de otoño peculiarmente cálida, me preparo como siempre y parto en dirección a la escuela. Yuzu, en el dintel de la puerta, alcanza a darme la caja con el obento que olvidé sobre la mesa, y luego de guardarla, sigo mi camino._

_  
Con paso lento y desganado atravieso las calles que aparentan estar desiertas, aproximándome a la escuela; pero una figura en mitad del camino llama mi atención deteniéndome por completo. Trato de agudizar la vista, mas el sol me enceguece obligándome a cubrirme con un brazo; sin embargo creo reconocer ese reiatsu... Y no me equivoco: Allí, erguido y serio, se encuentra Uryuu, observándome, como si me estuviese esperando._

_  
No apuro mi paso pese a mi desconcierto y ansiedad por saber a qué se debe tan extraña actitud. Me paro frente a él y elevo apenas las cejas en un gesto cansino._

_—Ishida, ¿qué haces por aquí? —investigo, pues sé que éste camino no es el que debe tomar para ir a la escuela._

_Sin embargo no recibo respuesta alguna, se limita a seguir mirándome de esa forma, tal vez un poco desafiante; apenas realiza el ademán de acomodarse los lentes que sus mechones de pelo lacio cubren con ligereza._

_—¿Sucede algo? —cuestiono de nuevo, intentando al menos arrancarle una mísera palabra que me explique qué carajo le está pasando ahora, creyendo por un segundo que podría tratarse de algo grave._

_Más allá de mi impaciencia por entender comportamiento tan misterioso, el Quincy no hace más que tomarme de la solapa de la camisa para arrastrarme impetuoso rumbo a un desolado callejón._

_—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ishida?! —exclamo de malos modos, dispuesto a dar y recibir golpes en caso de ser necesario, pero no recibo más que silencio; me dejo halar por simple curiosidad, pero sin menguar mi ira— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!_

_Él frena, y estampa mi espalda contra la pared para, por fin y gracias a Dios, decir algo:_

_—Quiero que me tomes._

_Lo dice con tanta templanza que no puedo reírme aunque me vea tentado en hacerlo. Parpadeo estupefacto, incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, siquiera de preguntarle si se había golpeado la cabeza camino a la escuela._

_—¿Q-Qué? —atino a balbucear, y como contestación siento en mi miembro, sobre la fina tela de la ropa, la mano de mi "amigo" aferrando con ímpetu y verdaderas ganas de dejármelo rígido._

_¡Vaya respuesta!_

_  
Y no lo resisto; ni yo, ni mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se agita y mis hormonas se revolucionan; no sé cómo, cuándo, ni porqué, pero me encuentro hundiendo mi lengua en su boca, saboreándolo, deleitándome con el agridulce sabor, mientras que su mano no deja un segundo de acariciar mi cuerpo, ahora bajo la tela en un intimidante contacto directo sobre la piel hasta dejarme, tal como vaticiné, duro de deseo._

_  
No hablamos, porque en un momento así las palabras carecen de sentido y no harían más que estropear el momento. Él deja caer su bolso para aferrarse a mi cuello y estrechar nuestros cuerpos, noto en ese momento su plena erección que deliciosamente se frota contra la mía, llevándome al borde de la locura y el éxtasis._

_  
Sus anteojos me molestan, sin embargo no se los quito porque en esta situación tan anhelada lo que menos me interesa es reparar en unas insignificantes gafas; en cambio, mis manos torpes luchan afanosas por desabrochar el botón rebelde de su pantalón. Pero él no me lo permite, aún..._

_  
¡Maldito seas! No puedes venir, así como si nada, a pedirme de una manera tan cursi y anticuada que te la entierre hasta el fondo para después no permitirme, al menos, quitarte la ropa._

_  
No obstante para mi agradable sorpresa se arrodilla ante mí y es él quien me baja los pantalones; mi pene, que para esas alturas se encuentra en todo su esplendor, se escapa de mi ropa interior, asomando apenas._

_  
Aunque es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta condición, lo ansiaba tanto que mi apetito sexual sobrepasa mis nervios y temor por la inexperiencia._

_  
Sus cálidas manos me masturban con algo de brusquedad y frenesí, es aquí cuando me pregunto con quien, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, aprendió a hacer estas cosas. Uryuu no es la clase de chico que me imagino comportándose así con otros tipos, dejándose manosear y manoseando en un sucio callejón como si se tratase de un puto cualquiera... No él._

_  
Supongo que las apariencias engañan._

 

_Sin darme tiempo a seguir divagando en mi mente, esta se nubla cuando siento esos suaves labios apresando mi humedecido glande._

_  
Un gemido estrepitoso se escapa de mi garganta por mucho que intento retenerlo, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás entregándome por completo al placer, pero no... Quiero verlo, quiero ver su rostro, quiero ver sus ojos, el momento exacto en el que engulla mi miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, para comprobar que se trata efectivamente de Ishida y que no estoy loco._

_  
Y allí está, lamiéndome, succionándome, empapándome, arrastrándome al extremo del orgasmo... Regalándome sensaciones que jamás experimenté, que me asustan y me alientan al mismo tiempo._

_  
Una corriente eléctrica atraviesa mi columna vertebral desembocando en la punta del pene, y lo separo, con algo de dolor por tener que hacerlo, pero es que si no, todo acabará muy pronto, y todavía es temprano para ello... Quiero disfrutarlo, temo que algo así jamás se repita._

_  
Lo tomo de un brazo y le obligo a ponerse de pie, él me mira expectante, puedo leer en sus ojos el miedo, el deseo por lo desconocido y lo prohibido. Ahora sí: desabrocho el botón de su pantalón a la vez que con lascivia le muerdo el cuello arrebatándole un quejido, mezcla de dolor y sublime placer. Busco como un poseso desesperado su miembro, acariciándolo con pasión, notando en su rostro curvado por el deleite el ardor y la necesidad que siente. Le bajo la ropa interior y lo doy vuelta con brusquedad palpando, sin miramientos, su trasero._

_  
Sin importarme la previa lubricación acerco la punta de mi pene a su orificio, rozando su piel, despertando en mí una lujuria que desconocía poseer. Por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme sin embargo no, logro mantenerme en pie y busco acertar, dar en el blanco pese a las quejas de Ishida._

_  
Él fue quien me obligó a comportarme de esta forma, en este momento que no se queje; si esto era lo que quería yo con gusto se lo voy a dar, con o sin lubricación. Pero, la madre naturaleza, tan sabia que es, actúa por su cuenta: No me puedo resistir y mi semen surge a raudales empapando esa pecaminosa línea que invita a la perdición._

_  
Otra queja llegan a mis oídos. ¿Es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que quejarse? En ese instante lo que menos me importa es si se ensucia o no la ropa, y sé que para él también es un detalle mínimo, pues en cuanto mi miembro se introduce apenas en su interior, abriéndose camino con lentitud, cierra su boca y abre sus nalgas._

_  
El cálido y viscoso esperma hace que la penetración sea menos dolorosa para ambos... La estrechez de Uryuu abraza mi pene, lo envuelve, lo endurece más de lo que ya está, si es posible. Y en menos de un minuto, con mis sentidos totalmente confundidos y potenciados, me encuentro por completo dentro de él._

 

_Aferrando su cintura hundo mis dedos en la blanca piel, dejándole marcas de lujuria que sellan éste encuentro. Gimo en su oído para hacerle conocedor de la satisfacción que su persona me brinda._

_  
Sin saber bien lo que tengo que hacer me dejo guiar puramente por mis instintos... Y aunque es la primera vez creo que no lo hago tan mal, o al menos sus ruegos por introducírsela más adentro así me lo indican._

_  
Ishida resiste de manera admirable mis embestidas furiosas y mis fogosas caricias, aferrándose como puede a la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Sé que está gozando, porque al llevar mi mano a su miembro lo noto tan tieso como el que ahora irrumpe de manera salvaje en su ano, destrozandolo. Acaricio en agradecimiento sus testículos y, con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetro, lo masturbo._

_  
Los gemidos de él se tornan tan escandalosos que temo que nos descubran... Apuro las cosas, aunque en mi interior no quiera aún terminar con ese encuentro. Si es por mí, estaría toda la vida así, dentro de él._

_—Ya... No aguanto más —le susurro para darle a entender que pronto acabaría en su interior._

_Él toma mi mano y guía la masturbación a su entero gusto, hasta que noto, por los perceptibles espasmos de su pene, que está muy cerca de obtener el tan ansiado orgasmo._

 

_Justo a tiempo su miembro suelta un chorro espeso que va a dar contra el muro mientras que el mío inunda su ser...  
_

Ichigo abrió los ojos sin soltar el pene, aferrándolo con fuerza. Todavía se encontraba liberando el último resabio de semen, observó la palma de su otra mano donde dicho líquido se escurría y algo molesto consigo mismo, se lavó. Abrió el grifo de agua fría que reguló con la caliente y luego de borrar las huellas de su crimen se mojó la cara dispuesto a cepillarse los dientes y comenzar su día.

—¡Ichi- _nii_!

El golpe furioso en la puerta y la voz de Karin lo sobresaltaron tanto que casi se atragantó con el cepillo.

—¡Ya apúrate!... Argh, ¡hace cinco horas que estas en el baño!  
—¡Ya voy! —El shinigami sustituto apuró el trámite, se miró en el espejo y negó con la cabeza.

Estaba harto... Por completo asqueado de sí mismo. Y es que a su edad era más lo que se pensaba en el sexo que lo que realmente se hacía, sin embargo ya no daba más, las masturbaciones no lograban calmar su necesidad, aún peor: últimamente parecían ser un acreciente de ese notable deseo. Verlo a Uryuu en la escuela, tan sólo siquiera verlo sentado en su banco, lograba ponérsela tan dura que temía romper el pantalón.

  
Claro que al principio no era así, lograba controlarse, lograba saciar su apetito simplemente tocándose mientras pensaba en él; y aunque había habido mucho más que algunos simples roces -y no de esos que tienden a interpretase como un pleito- el muchacho de cabellera naranja no lograba buscar y encontrar ese coraje para enfrentarlo.

  
Sabía... Sabía a la perfección, pues la manera en la que el Quincy lo miraba, era en exactitud la misma con la que él lo hacia. Sí, lo había pescado mirándole el bulto, tantas veces como Ishida lo pescó a él mirándole el trasero. Si nomás tenían que quedar a solas para sentir esa energía y tensión sexual en el ambiente, la testosterona que en plena adolescencia los envolvía por completo y los arrastraba a actuar como tontos.

  
¡Odiaban quedarse los dos solos! Insultaban interiormente a sus amigos cuando, por asuntos triviales y sin la verdadera intención de hacerlo, acababan dejándolos juntos, a solas y con sus tormentosos pensamientos hormonales. En esos momentos no hablaban, y si lo hacían no era más que para acotar algo irrelevante y para recibir una escueta y seca respuesta igual de irrelevante. Uryuu no hacía más que acomodarse los lentes como si fuese un tic nervioso y Kurosaki se revolvía en la silla como si algo le estuviera picando o pinchando.

  
La tensión que experimentaban era mutua, ambos lo supieron desde un inicio porque ambos sentían esa cosquilla particular en la parte más privada cuando, por esas locas casualidades de la vida, sus cuerpos hacían contacto...

Al inicio sólo se trataban de situaciones inocentes que no se prestaban a malas interpretaciones. Si la mano de Ichigo rozaba accidentalmente la de Uryuu, no le quedaba más que decir "Lo siento" con el consecuente "No" de Ishida que indicaba que todo estaba bien. Y las cosas, de igual modo, no eran distintas cuando esa misma mano caía despreocupada sobre una zona en la que no tendría que caer. Kurosaki no hacía más que retirarla con rapidez, pues por muy culpable que fuera de crear el momento, tampoco iba a dejarse en evidencia.

Fue así, paulatinamente, que Ichigo comprobó, no estaba solo con sus gustos raros. Aunque sin dudas, jamás, nunca, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, sería capaz de decirle a Ishida Uryuu que se masturbaba pensando en él. Por lo tanto mucho menos seria capaz de "suicidarse " diciéndole, como mínimo, que le parecía "atractivo" con sus lentes y ese porte altivo de chico sabelotodo.

Fue por eso mismo que hizo un examen concienzudo de la situación, como quien dice: "tanteó el terreno", para ver si realmente pisaba firme.

  
Si el roce sin malas intenciones no despertaban la furia ni la apatía del Quincy, quedaba provocar momentos más desafiantes, simplemente para ver hasta donde podía llegar el pelinegro. Como aprovechar las multitudes para terminar pegado a él, espalda con pecho, cual imán; o sentarse a su lado y juntar con despreocupación la pierna con la suya, moviéndola intencionalmente para hacerse notar. Ni aun así Uryuu se mostraba en exeso nervioso, y ni se molestaba en tomar distancia, bien que podía hacerlo.

  
Tal vez por que Ichigo actuaba cuando estaban todos reunidos, ya que era una manera de evitar una situación de reproche sumamente embarazosa. Sabía en su interior que Ishida no saltaría como aceite hirviendo, estando sus demás compañeros presentes, por temor a quedar demasiado expuesto.

  
Y debido a que, cuando lo rozaba y se disculpaba, Ishida negaba con la cabeza expresando que todo estaba bien, llegó a pensar que tal vez podría ser... Tal vez a Uryuu le pasaba lo mismo que a él: Le gustaban los chicos, y aún más importante, gustaba de él.

  
Pero más importante y revelador fue cuando comenzó a hacerle notar sus erecciones. Un juego mucho más peligroso que un simple "inocente" roce.

  
Desde ya que al principio no era tan suicida, sin embargo desde ese día en el que el grupo estudiantil decidió ir en tren a Kyoto convencido por Orihime para festejar la primavera, todo cambió, rotundamente. Ahí fue cuando la verdadera tortura comenzó para el shinigami sustituto. Y no fue su culpa que hubiera tanta gente en ese bendito tren, ni que terminase pegado a la espalda de Uryuu, y mucho menos que este tuviese un trasero allí, donde debería estar.

  
El pene no obedeció órdenes del cerebro y se irguió de una manera tan notoria que el pobre Ichigo se quedó sin aire; a los pocos segundos parecía un pitufo de lo azul que estaba. Y eran tan obvia la situación que hasta Rukia le preguntó si sentía bien, porque estaba tan rojo que pensó que explotaría. Cual arco iris pasó por todos los colores. Las mejillas casi hacían juego con el pelo. Le rogó a todos los dioses de todas las religiones para que Ishida no se diera cuenta y creyese que "eso" que estaba sintiendo en el muslo, era el celular, una linterna, el control remoto del televisor o el tubo para guardar láminas de dibujo. Y cuanto más intentaba alejarse de él para no quedar en terrible evidencia, peor era, porque lograba frotar más su erección contra su cuerpo.

  
Si Uryuu, ese día, no se había dado cuenta de su estado catatónico y de lo que sintió en su trasero sobre la delgada tela del pantalón, era en verdad estúpido. Y Kurosaki sabía que de idiota, nada tenía.

  
¡Ahí fue donde todo se fue al mismísimo averno! ¡Culpa de ese estúpido transporte público! ¡De Orihime y de su estúpida idea de ir a Kyoto! Desde entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a tomar un poco de coraje para aprovechar esos escasos y efímeros momentos que Ishida, con su mejor cara de póquer, niño bueno y estudiante estrella le permitía vivir.

¿Cuántas veces se le había puesto dura como piedra? ¿Y cuántas veces se lo había hecho saber y sentir a su compañero de clases en todas las situaciones que se le presentaron? Para luego llegar a su casa y correr al baño desesperado por descargar esas tensiones.

  
Desde ya que de "niño bueno" Uryuu no tenía nada.

  
Pero allí se encontraba Ichigo, sumido en la más honda desesperación, en fogosas masturbaciones, anhelando un encuentro que supo, nunca se daría. Porque aunque le doliese y decepcionase ver la verdad, no tuvo mas que aceptar que Ishida jamás se comportaría de esa forma. Sólo en sus fantasías más secretas.

—¡Hijo! ¡La masturbación es sana, pero tu familia necesita usar el baño!

El "acusado" abrió la puerta estampando de inmediato un puño en el rostro de su padre, abochornado por haber sido descubierto. Pese a que supo que esas cosas eran típicas en Isshin, y aunque éste no lo supiese con certeza, fue vergonzoso saber en su interior cuanto de exactitud hubo en sus palabras. Detestaba cuando decía esas cosas que un hijo nunca quiere escuchar, para colmo con semejante grito con seguridad hasta sus vecinos debieron haberlo oído.

—¡Ouch!... —Fue lo único que Kurosaki padre pudo decir.  
—Me voy a la escuela —gruñó siguiendo su camino.

Una vez alejado de su casa, esa tristeza y angustia anidada en el pecho se apoderó por completo de su persona. Se detuvo de improvisto y apretó los puños sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

—¡Demonios! ¡No aguanto más!

Mandó todo al infierno, apuró el paso y caminó con decisión. Enceguecido y con la seguridad en cada acto. Aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando, su rostro profesaba entereza. Se desvió del camino y trotó apenas, ya que de lo contrario no alcanzaría a interceptarlo.

  
Por fin llegó; frenó la corrida, se encorvó y llevó las manos a las rodillas buscando regularizar la respiración. Cuando se enderezó vio a lo lejos una silueta.

—Perfecto... Justo a tiempo —se dijo a sí mismo.

Y allí, frente a él, se encontraba Ishida quien, desconcertado por el porte inexplicable del otro, sólo alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre del shinigami que detuvo su marcha.

  
Ichigo lo miró fijo, respirando con intensidad, sintiendo el alocado palpitar del corazón.

  
Se había vuelto loco por completo, y a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se acomodó los lentes, irritado por tanta reserva. ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo apenas comenzaba el día?— ¿Pasó algo grave?

En respuesta Kurosaki se acercó y apresó los labios del quincy, tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos al punto del dolor, como si le estuviese amenazando con ese rudo gesto, avisándole que de ningún modo lo soltaría.

  
Con parsimonia, cuando pudo salir de su asombro, Uryuu le correspondió, entreabriendo apenas la boca para recibirlo finalmente por completo.

  
¿Aquello estaba pasando realmente? Sí, y era sublime. Reconfortante saber que en efecto Ishida le estaba permitiendo esa confianza, cediendo y entregándose sumiso al beso.

  
Sin embargo, el joven de cabellera estrambótica, pese a no querer hacerlo, cuando necesitó de aire para respirar se distanció de esos labios; susurrando tan firme y seguro que estremeció por completo cada fibra en el cuerpo de su compañero: —Te voy a hacer mío, Ishida.

Y no... esta vez no sería una fantasía.

  
 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Bleach es de Kubo.


End file.
